Rebirth
by Yamishiek
Summary: She knew that she was going to die. She did die, but what happens when hope gives her a second chance. (Female NiGHTs)
1. Chapter 1

**Shiek: Hey everyone I just wanted to make this cute little story abouut niGHTs. From Nights journey of dreams and nights into dreams. I have only play journey of dreams so I can't give much back story but that.**

**Darkla (looking at computer screen): It appears that Jackle is a monster in into dreams...**

**Shiek: Cool, Darklas doing research, also sorry about not posting last week. I haven't been in the best state of mind so my stories are kinda away from me. I will post a new chapter this week (so long as I don't lose it again). Anyway I don't anything but Dreamica. ( also I now Nights is said to be a boy, but come on people. To me Nights is a girl)**

**...**

It had been quiet at the Dream Gate. Owl sighed as he looked at the now empty gate doors. Since NiGHTs had past away neither Helen or Will came anymore. Owl didn't blame them they had their peaceful dreams now, and coming back here would only bring pain to them. Heck, it brought pain to Owl. The Dream Gate was peaceful and full of natopians, but even they were unhappy. NiGHTS always played her flute whenever they were frighten or bored. " Such a sad scene." A gentle voice said.

Owl looked around but saw nothing. _She's here! But why would she appear now of all the times! _Owl thought a the voice continued to ring in his head. He wasn't the only one who heard the voice. All the natopians that were sad and crying were now singing and dancing. They were completely happy because she had returned.

Not so far away from them a woman stood with a smile on her face. She was standing on the stage that always held the ideya of hope. She was even holding two of them in her hands. They yellow orbs glowed brightly on her perfect pale skin hands. " It is time that I change what my brother destroeyed." With that a black hole appeared behind the woman. Without even turning around the woman fell threw the black hole.

NiGHTS contiued to hold herself in the dark world that she now lived in. She knew what she was doing when she killed her creature, but she didn't know she was to be dragged into the darkness with him. Still she didn't reget her choice. Seeing Helen and Will be free from him was all she wanted.

" My, you are quite a special nightmaren aren't you," A voice said. NiGHTS crystal blue eyes sot opened and she quickly looked around the dark abysss.

" Wh-WHo is there," She said as she stood up slowly, it was after all cold in the darkness.

" You poor thing. Your lost forever in the darkness and you pure heart is freezing because of it," The woman voice continued " Do you regret it. Saving those children?"

" No way! The-They are my friends and I-I was proud to give my life for the-em." She said.

" You know everyone is suffering because of you,"

" W-What?" NiGHTS said in surprise.

" Yes, Helen and Will no longer come to the Dream Gate, Owl and the natopians are miserable and it all because of you." NiGhTS fell to her knees. As she took in those words.

" I didn't mean to...I just...wanted to save them...I-I Oh Wizeman, how could I have done this to them. I thought they would just have sweet dreams and forget. That the peace they would have would be enough to make them forget me..."

" You were wrong my dear," Tears fell from NiGHTS eyes as she thought of them. Just thinking of them always brought a tear to her eye because she missed them, but to now that they were hurting made her want to burst out into tears.

" A nightmaren that weeps...I see that you truely love them." A golden light appeared. It was so bright that NiGhTS had to cover her eyes. When she reopened them a woman appear. She looked like a young twenty year old with bright blue eye, skin as pale and beautiful as snow and golden hair. She wore a light blue dress the flowed gracefully around her, on her back was a pair of dragon fly pink wings and above her was a halo crown.

" Wh-who are you?" NiGHTS asked. The woman chuckled.

" I was hoping you knew, but I had a feeling my brother wouldn't tell any of his creations about his sister," NiGHTS jaw dropped as she looked at the woman. " I am Dreamica, the creature of natopians and all peacefulness in a humans dreams." Dreamica said.

NiGHTS was speechless as she stared at the goddess in front of her. "Why would you, the Goddess of Good Dreams, come here?" NiGHTS asked.

" Why else, to test you my dear." Dreamica said as she kneeled down to were NiGHTS was. She lifed NiGHTS chin so the she would look into the goddesses face.

" What were you testing me on?"

" To see if your heart was truely pure," Dreamica said as she stood up. " My brother monster have never shown tears. Even after they have killed and destroey my most beautiful of work but you. You cried just thinking of how you hurt your friends. You gave up your life for them and yet it still pains you to think that they are hurt. My sweet NiGHTS, you are no nightmaren of my brothers. I see that you have a soul that only one of my creature could possess." Dreamica said with a smile as she held her hand out for NiGHTS.

" I want you to be a dream gaurdian of mine." NiGHTS looked at her in awe. A dream guardian was exactle what NiGHTS was trying to be. Instead of stealing Ideya they would help the human get it back.

" I would love to, but...I am forever bound by my creator." NiGHTS said in disgust. Dreamica smiled at the little nightmaren.

" With my power I can give you a new body and with these..." She lifted the two yellow Ideya up. NiGHTs gasped, those were Helens and Wills Ideya. " These will destroey the ties you have with my brother." Dreamica said.

" How.."

" It was both of their most precious dreams. Their most precious dream was to hope that one day you would appear again...They never knew that their Ideya would call out to me..." NiGHTS smiled and nodded her head. Dreamica smiled at her soon to be worker.

" I expect you do a good job," Dreamica said as both she and the two orbs in her hands began to glow. Soon the darkness was devorred into light.

NiGHTS woke up to find herself on the top of the stage. She groaned and slowly lifted herself up. " Your finally awake!" A voice said ash in pounced onto NiGHTS. Laughter was heard in the background. NiGHTS smiled as she looked down at owl.

" Hey you old bird come on, I have to get up." She said and slowly lifted herself up. She then turned to see the nightopians smiling at her.

" We're so happy that you are back." The nightopian said. NiGHTs was both surprised and happy that she could hear their voice and not just baby gurgles.

" Come on you have to see yourself." Another nightopian said. All of them quickly dragged NiGHT to the Dream fountain.

" I don't get it I look the sa-are those wings!" NiGHTS yelled. It was true that her clothes stayed the same but on her back were a pair of beautiful large nitopain butterfly wings.

" That isn't the only change," Owl and everyone bowed as Dreamica suddenly appeared. " This is for you...I expect you were from time to time." She said as she handed night a bautiful silver mask with pink and gold diamons painted on it and large purple feathers.

" I don't think you could make me stop wearing it." NiGHTS said as she put the mask on.

" Good, now then I believe you have some catching up to do." With that Dreamica lifted her pink wings up and took to the sky. NiGHTS smiled, She then turned to see a door with Big Ben as a symbol on it.

" Its time." She said as she lifted her new wings up and walked over to the door. She waved goodbye to the nitopians and owl before she enter the door. She still had two other people to see.

**...**

**Shiek: yea, its done.**

**Darkla: nice job.**

**Shiek: Thanks, I hope you enjoy. I will be doing more spellcaster chapters and also look out for a Black Butler story that I have in mind.**

**Darkla: Remember to comment.**


	2. Announcement

Shiek: Hey guys and girlds who have been looking at my stories. I now I have posted in a long time but right now my computer in being a pain. My google chrome and my micorsoft have stopped working on my computer. I have been try to write my stories here but for some reason after I save my document my stuff still get deleted.

Darkla: Also Shiek is currently working on a realy book. Write now she is working with a person she hopes to be her editor.

Shiek: Do Not worry I am still writing stories and will continue spellcaster love. I plane to start re writing in late november and, or early december. Please be patient and I am sorry for not sending this message out sooner.

Darkla: We do hope to see you hopefully around thanksgiving. We hope you continue to read and enjoy our stories.

Shiek: Yep, but I am not giving up, I just have to get my computer fix. Anyway thank you for your time.


	3. Chapter 2

The sixteen year old girl slowly opened her eyes. When she did she was surprise to find herself at the dream gate. It had been years since she last appeared. Fearing the worst she closed her eyes and began to focus. She opened her palms to see that they were glowing red, green,blue, white and yellow. _Nothing appears to be wrong with me. So why am I here? _She thought to herself.

Suddenly the same type of light caught her attention. She turn to see a familiar sixteen year old boy looking down at his hands. " Will!" She exclaimed with joy. The boy turned to the voice and smiled.

" Hi Helen, it great to see you again." He said as he walked over to her. She nodded to him and smiled.

" It is great to see you again as well." Both then turned to the gate. Both nodded their heads before entering the dream world. They were surpised to see the doors on both sides of the area were there.

" I don't understand. Nothing appears to be wrong so then why are we here?" Helen asked.

" I don't know," It was then that a loud sound came from Helens aqua world. Both quickly ran to the door and enter the nitopian world. Once inside the two stared in surprise to see the loud sound was simply some Nitopians playing. Helen blushed from embarressment while Will scratched his head.

" I guess we really don't need to be here." Helen said.

" Yeah." Both turned to the door and began to make their way back to it.

" So after all these years your going to leave with out saying goodbye?" A voice said. Both Hjelen and Will jumped at the familiar voice.

" That couldn't be..." Helen voiced died.

" Could it?" Will asked her.

" I believe it could," The voice said right behind them. Both of the teens jumped and fell back as they turned to Nights. Said gaurdian was now laughing in front of them.

" NiGHTS!" The both exclaimed. NiGHTS finally stopped laughing at looked at the two.

"Its been awhile Will, Helen. How have you been? You sure both have grown up a bit." NiGHTS said, but neither heard her.

" NiGHTS!" Both quickly jumped up and gave her the biggest hug they could. NiGHTS was taken off gaurd and they all fell down laughing while they embraced one another. The Nitopians all awhed as they looked at the cute scene in front of them. Finally after about a minute everyone let go.

NiGHTS looked in surprise at the two. They really had grown up since she had passed. Helen nolonger had her hair pinned up. Her bleache blonde hair fell half way to her back. She had a beautiful pink blouse and a slim dark blue skirt on with no long pants. She also wore actual heel and had a hint of make up on her.

Will had become much tall, a little bit over NiGHTS, and he clearly showed that he was an athelete. His hair was still the same, but he no longer wore a vest. It was a simple long red shirt and a pair of jeans. He also wore simple black sneakers. _Where did all that time go by? _NiGHTS thought to herself as she still could remember the tiny little kids infront of her.

" How are you alive?" Helen asked in amazement.

" Well you see Wiseman isn't the only great dream being here," NiGHTS said.

" There's more...how many? are they like Wiseman? Are you in some kinda trouble?" Will exclaimed.

" Wow. Wow. Will slow down. Yes there are more like Wiseman. How many not even I know that, but the one that brought me back to life is nothing like Wiseman. In fact she is the creature of Nitopia." NiGHTS answered. Both teens stared stun at her. " Her name is Dreamica and she gave me another chance at life so long as I became a guardian."

" A guardian?" Helen asked

" Yes, it is a being that protects dreams. So basically I just do what I normally do." NiGHTS said.

" So she isn't forcing you to do anything?" Will asked.

" No, she is not forcing me to do anything. Unlike Wiseman Dreamica believes in free will. That is why she uses all of her power creating the perfect dream world for each individual; instead of creating creature that she would force to do her bidding."

" What about the nitopians?"

" Well a dream world wouldn't be fun if it was lonely now would it?" NiGHTS said. " Nitopians are free creature that do as they please. Dreamica does nothing to stop them or to hurt them." NiGHTS said as she turned to some of the creature. It was then that will and Helens eyes widen.

" NiGHTS, you have wings!" They exclaimed. NiGHTS turned around and lifted her pink wings up.

" Oh yeah. I forgot about these. They really don't do much. I mean I don't need to use them to fly. I guess it is just kind of a symbol that I am a guardian." NiGHTS said.

" Thats really cool." It was then that a shadow floated over them. NiGHTS smiled and turned to them.

" Hey lets Dualise and get that octopaw! I want to see if we can beat those old records!" NiGHTS exclaimed with joy as she held her hands out. Will and Helen laughed while all three of them took one another hands.

Not far from where they were owl watched with worry. " You know what will happen now that NiGHTS is free my goddess." The woman smiled at her creation.

" Owl, You now that you do not need to call me that. I am fine with you calling me by my name." Dreamica said softly to him.

" I am sorry My goddess, but I feel much better talking formal." Owl replied.

" I had a feeling you would say that." Dreamica chuckled.

" Are you sure this was the right thing?" Owl said once more. " You know that you have opened a gateway between both the living and the dead worlds..."

" I know very well what will happen. I have know it for years know, but it will be all worth it if we are successful."

" And if NiGHTS fails?" Owl asked in fear.

"...Then I will die and so will all the Nitopian worlds that I have created." Dreamica said seriously.

" No, you have to stop this. Ever person will lose themselfs to darkness if you die!"

" It is to late. I know that he has already began his journey of becoming free." Dreamica said in a calm tone.

" Why are you so calm about this?!" Owl exclaimed. Dreamica chuckled to herself as she began to pet Owl. The old bird quickly relaxed to the touch and floated closure for more.

" You silly old bird. You are my first creation. I would have thought that you would know me better then that," Dreamica said as she smiled down to the owl. Even though he was very old to humans and NiGHTS. She still saw the little baby owl that she first created.

" So you have a plan," Owl spoke.

" I do. Though I do not know what trouble we will have to face I do know this. NiGHTS is strong and with her new powers she will win against anything put infront of her."

" New powers?" Owl asked.

Dreamica smile " You didn't think I just gave her those wings for nothing. Did you?"

...

Shiek: Yay I am back and I like how this chapter came out.

Darkla: So NiGHTS rebirth has also opened up something else.

Shiek: Yep, I am sure you can guess what it is, but I bet you wont know what will happen.

Darkla: remember to review and subscribe.

Shiek: Yep I hoped you enjoyed. Also I don't own anything but Dreamica. I hope you look forward to reading more of this story and I will try to update more. Bye! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Shiek: I own nothing but Braid, Emma and Flower all rights go to proper owners...Enjoy. :)**

Hidden within the darkness of shadows a grey mist began to form. It swirled with pleasure as darkness itself gave cries of pains. Slowly the mist began to consume the darkness until a shadow began to form. It grew with every cry and soon a hand formed in the darkness. Slowly it tested every finger one at a time.

Once the hand was comfortable a eye snapped open on it palm. It mixed colored eyes change to purple with happiness. Slowly the eye shifted it gaze over to the weeping darkness that surrounded it. The eye became a vortex as it sucked up more of the darkness for power. It continued this until another hand appeared. Soon the second hand began the same process.

It was until a white crack appeared in the darkness that the two hands stopped. Slowly one moved to analysis the white crack. Slowly it brought its thumb over the broken part. The eye winced as the pure light burned it thumb. It slowly floated backed to the other hand. The two eyes stared at one another before once more turning to the crack.

It was the only way for them to be free and truly grow and become the creature it once was. As swiftly as possible the first hand formed a fist and smashed it way through the crack. The darkness shatter and an image began to take it place. A girl about twelve years old sat on a picnic blanket with one of her dolls. She smiled as a plate of cookies floated over to them.

Her brown eyes brighten as she imaged her moms fresh homemade cookies. Two tiny fairies appeared behind and began to weave her long black hair into a braid. " I love you hair!" One fairy exclaimed in happiness as it touched the beautiful hair.

" Thank you, th-" The girl stopped talking as she noticed something move from the corner of her eye.

" Whats wrong Emma?" The other fairy asked.

" I thought I saw something," Emma said. When she turned to the fairies she noticed a distant look in their eyes. " Are you okay?" She asked her two friends in worry. Both of the fairies shook their heads and smiled at her.

" We are just fine Emma, do not worry about us." One fairy went to go get flowers while the other one continued to braid Emma's hair.

Emma smiled as she saw the other fairy come flying by with some pretty bright lilies. Emma closed her eyes and simply enjoyed her tea as the fairies continued their work.

" Your hair is so beautiful,"

" Yes, so very beautiful,"

" In fact..."

" I think we want it!" Emma cried out as her hair was given a harsh tug. She slightly turned her head and screamed at what she saw. The two fairies now had demonic red eyes and sharp shark like teeth. They then quickly turned into shadow creatures and began to drag Emma away from her warm room. Emma dragged her feet as they continued to pull her into a corner of her room, which was now pitch black.

Emma was thrown into the dark corner and the dark creatures quickly blocked all the exit for her. " Why are you doing this!" Emma cried out in fear as curled into herself.

"...Need...it..." Emma head turned to the corner where she heard the weak voice. It sounded like a man who was hurt.

" Are you okay?" Emma asked as she slowly stood up from her corner. She walked over to were the voice came from. " Where are you?" Emma asked as all she saw was pitch black.

" Need...a...home." The voice said.

" You don't have a home. Then you should get a job. That is what my mommy says...My mommy also said I shouldn't talk to strangers so I am going to leave now." Emma said as she turned to head back to find an exit.

" NO!" The voice yelled causing the shadows two shake. The two shadow fairies whimpered in fear while Emma looked around in shock.

" I need a home and power to live...I need...YOUR DREAMS!" A hand appeared and a dark purple beam instantly shot out of it and hit the poor girl. Emma gave a cry of pain as she felt something being torn from her. Slowly the pain was to much for her that she blacked out.

The eye held joy as four ideya appeared from out of the girl. She was missing the poor red one that could have saved her. The hand smiled and soon the ideyas began to change colors. Instead of blue, yellow, white and green they turned into black, grey, purple and brown. They swirlded around the hands and began to glow.

The hands soon multiplied into four more. The eyes on them all glowed with happiness as they began to circle around one another. The made signs with their hands and each eye change to a different color. A purple light formed in the middle and a body quickly grew from it. Wiseman stood proudly in the dark corner.

" You have done well my pets...I will let you live as a reward." Wiseman said. The two fairies jumped with joy and quickly bowed to Wiseman.

" Thank you master!" The both said.

" As for your names you will be Braid and you will be Flower." Braid and Flower smiled at this and a red energy quickly transformed the two shadow fairies.

Braid was now a dark purple fairy black hair, clothes and moth wings. While Flower was a red fairy with green clothes and wings, her hair is red like her skin. Both smiled at their new forms. Wiseman didn't care about their happiness. So long as they did what he told he would reward them. His body then shifted to the small girl and the dark ideya that was floating above her.

" Do not stay asleep to long my sweet human. You are going to help me destroy all peaceful dreams, but first...it time I reclaimed my dark kingdom."

Emma's world slowly began to collapse in on itself and shadows quickly cover the destroyed ball room. Braid and flower dragged Emma over to a black thrown that Wiseman had created. Broken glass and torn dolls covered the dark room that soon began to turn into a mid-evil kingdom. Wiseman's eyes held pleasure with them as his dark land began to resurface.

He then turned to the dark ideya's. " I was able to make the ideya's of nightmares. With these they will help summon my pets once more." Slowly the four ideya rised and the dark room was cover in light. Braid and Flower protected Emma's face from the harsh light. They were simply so bright that they could burn your eyes with them close.

Wiseman looked on with happiness as his creature began to rise. They all stood up slowly and proudly as they looked at their master. The one closest to Wiseman smiled. " We are ready to serve you once more my master."

" Very good, I expect much from you Reala." Wiseman said as he took his place on his own dark thrown.

" Of course." Reala said with a sharp smile. It was good to be alive. 

**...**

**Shiek: DUN DUN DUUHHHH. There back. **

**Darkla: Oh my. Well that was a waste. What was the point of NiGHTS dying in the first place.**

**(Throws book in Darkla face) Shiek: Hush. There is an upside to NiGHTS dying and everyone coming back. **

**Darkla...ko**

**Shiek: Anyways I like to thank all those who asked me to continue this story. I am very happy to say that I will and I have a few surprise in my mind for you. I have also been debating if I should make Reala kinda have a crush for NiGHTS. Let me know what you think. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Shiek: Yeah I just noticed that I accidentally said that chapter 3 is chapter is 4, but IT IS NOT. This is the real chapter 4 sorry about the mix up. I don't own anything but the character I created. **

**Enjoy :)**

**...**

NiGHTS, Will and Helen paused their conversation as a sudden dark energy seemed to have flooded the air and flow through them. The nitopians quickly ran flew to safety as the sky began to turn black. Owl quickly went over to NiGHTS and the others alone. " What's happen?" Owl asked as he turned to look at the blacken sky. No one could answer for different reason. To the Nitopians it was fear and shock, Will and Helen felt a dark chill that rendered them speechless and NiGHTS felt a dreadful familiar presents.

" It can't be..." She said as she moved over to where the sky had darkened. Will and Helen snapped out of their daze and quickly went to follow NiGHTS. However every time they tried to catch up NiGHTS went faster and faster.

_He can't be alive...I killed him and everyone else, but I'm alive...Could it have been...No, they are dead. They have to be. _NiGHTS thought as she quickly stood at the edge of Helens world. NiGHTS eyes widen and a part of her seemed to have snapped. She fell to the ground in agony as she stared out to the dream ocean.

" NiGHTS, are you alright!" Helen yelled as Will and her finally caught up to see their friend on the ground. NiGHTS didn't respond...she couldn't responde. All she could say was no...no she wasn't, but even her voice coward a way in shock.

"NiGHTS, what is it?" Will asked as the went to NiGHTS side. She pointed out to the ocean and watch as both of the teens faces turned to horror. The once clear ocean had a stain. a dark black stain that match the sky above it. The purple clouds hung low and the area seem to wait for a victim to come by so that they can get taken.

" Its the dark sea...you remember. The one that no one returned to. Its the entrance to Wiseman's world." The two looked at NiGHTS with worry.

" So does that mean...he's alive?" Helen asked even though she knew the answer to it.

" Not only him." A dark voice said. They all turned to see a red flash fly right past them. Well thats what Will and Helen saw. NiGHTS however saw him to late.

She gasped for air as Reala held her by her throat, blocking almost all the air from her lungs. "NiGHTS long time no see. Aren't you looking quite well." Reala laughed as he tighten he hold an her.

" Leave NiGHTS alone!" Will yelled as he charge to the nightmaren. Reala saw this and simply laughed.

" Ha how pathetic." Reala lifted his other hand and a dark red ball shot out and hit Will on the chest.

" Will!" Helen exclaimed as she ran over to her injured friend.

" You didn't think I would come here after so long and not have a few new trickets. Did you?" Reala snickered at the two visitors. He then turned his attention on NiGHTS who was currently looking at her two friends. " You should pay more attention to the one holding your life!" He yelled as he slammed her into a large rock. NiGHTS gasped as her lungs what little air that had left in her. Her vision slowly began to turn black as Reala stood above her.

" Whats wrong NiGHTS? Tired already and I just got here." Reala said in fake sad tone.

" Leave her alone!" Helen yelled as she through a small rock at Reala. It made connection with the back of his head, causing him to hiss with anger and pain. He turned and glared dark eyes at the frighten girl.

" You will pay dearly for that you foolish visitor." Reala hissed and summoned another black orb to his hand. He quickly through it right at Helen. Time went by slowly and Helen found herself on the ground on her left side. She slowly lifted herself up and turned to her right. There lying on the ground was Will. His right upper arm and shoulder were burned and bleeding. He had fallen unconscious from the pain.

" Will..." Helen said in a shaky voice as she moved over to him. After being hit with the first blast it had left him weak, but when he saw the second one aiming right at Helens head he quickly pushed her our of the way.

Reala looked at the two with boredom. His eyes drifted over to NiGHTS who was slowly beginning to stir. " Well NiGHTS before I send you back why don't I show you what it felt like to have your life stripped away with you. I think I will start with Mr. Hero." Reala said as another orb appeared in his hand. He quickly fired it at Will's heart.

" No!" Helen yelled as she placed herself over Will. The orb hit her in her back. Helen cried out in pain, but she didn't move.

" Oh, another hero and the one who hit me in the head. This will be fun!" Reala exclaimed as he fired two more orbs hitting Helen once more in the back and lower shoulder.

" Awhhhhh!" Helen cried out as two more hit her. Her vision blackened from the pain and she collapsed on Will.

" Finally, I can finish you both now." Reala said as he began to summon a larger orb.

NiGHTS vision had finally cleared and she froze at what she saw. Both Helen and Will were unconscious and hurt while Reala stood towering over them. " Leave them alone!" She yelled, secretly cringing at her soar throat.

" Oh, NiGHTS I see your awake and just in time to see me destroy your friends." He said with happiness. He quickly through the orb at Will and Helen. NiGHTS watched in horror. _No! Not my friends. You can hurt me, but not them. I won't allow it. I WILL PROTECT THEM!_ A strange feeling coursed through NiGHTS. Her pink wings twitch with power and began to glow. Soon the pink light from her wings became to blinding for the nightmaren, but NiGHTS didn't care. All she could do was feel the amazing power that went though her.

" Use my power and protect the ones you love." A gentle voice said. NiGHTS nodded and felt something happening to her. She noticed that her wings had turned into a glowing mist and surrounded her. NiGHTS didn't focus on what was happening to her all she could focus on was her friends. A pink blast shot out of her hand and destroy Reala's orb. Both Will and Helen were safe. As quickly as the power came it left once more. Leaving Reala confuse and NiGHTS back to normal. The two figure turned and glared daggers at one another. Both were prepared for a battle.

**...**

**Shiek: Hey sorry I have not updated in so long. I want to quickly put in a Happy New year even though I am 15 days late. I would also like you to know that I do plan on updating this story more often so don't give up on me yet.**

**Darkla: Shiek has also been having a lot of school work and she had been working on publishing her own story so that why she hasn't been here for a while.**

**Shiek: True, but as a writer I should still update more. I do plan on it so stay tune. Until then I hope you have a wonderful day and I will see you in the next chapter. **

**Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shiek: Yea next chapter! Hope you enjoy. I own nothing but the characters I created.**

**Also side note. I have been working on publishing a book. With that, school, work and stuff you can clearly see that my fanfiction has been slowing down. I do not want you to forget this story or think I have abandon it. I will work hard to continue on with this however this may mean that I may have to update once a month. That being said I do promise to update once a month on a story at least. So don't give up on me. Now onto the story**

**enjoy :)**

**...**

NiGHTS took her stand in between Reala and her fallen friends. No matter what she would not let them get hurt anymore. She slowly turned her head to her fallen friends. Reala looked on with disgust. His eyes then shifted to the pink wings. He felt something odd in the pit of his stomach when he gazed at them.

They shimmered in an unknown light and held pink mist that continuously moved in them. As it waiting to be released and attack him. He flinched a little bit when one of the wings twitched. Even if NiGHTS wasn't paying attention it was clear that her wings were.

" What are those things NiGHTS," Reala grounded out in anger. His stomach turned more as both of her wings faced him.

NiGHTS turned and looked at Reala with hatred. " What, my wings? They were a gift from my creator!" NiGHTS replied.

" Master Wiseman never gave you those wings."

" No, but Dreamica did."

" Who?" Reala paused. He had never heard of a being called Dreamica and Master Wiseman himself showed him all of the beings in the dream world.

" Ha, your Wiseman right hand man and you didn't even now that he had a sister," NiGHTS laughed. " Some right hand man you are."

" Lies! You lie NiGHTS Master Wiseman would have told me if he had a sister. No you clearly stole those from Emma's once peaceful dreams." Reala hissed out.

" Emma?" NiGHTS said.

" Heh. The girl who holds the dark ideya and the girl who Wiseman choose to destroy the world!" Reala said happily.

NiGHTS hear sunk. She didn't care about the world when she heard the plan. All she heard was dark ideya. Normally ideya was positive energy within a human, but if it turned dark..._That poor girl. _NiGHTS couldn't stand the thought of how she must have been suffering at the moment.

" I will stop you!" NiGHTS yelled. Her wings glowed and a ball of light shot out of her hands. Reala quickly dodged the attack and backed away for a moment. The feeling in his stomach increased greatly. _Is this what it is like to...fear._ Reala thought as he took a step back from NiGHTS.

" What wrong Reala? Can't finish what you started." NiGHTS yelled.

Reala dodged another attack and took up into the air. " Never! I will finish what I started another time, but for now I will leave knowing the power you possess, and the great feeling of satisfaction now how the two visitors are. Master Wiseman will be pleased," Reala said as he took off.

" Get back here!" NiGHTS yelled out as she was going after him.

" NiGHTS, who wait!" Owled cried out causing NiGHTS to stop. " We must first take care of the visitors." Owl said as he flu over the two unconscious teens.

" Yeah." NiGHTS said as she floated back down to them. Both of them didn't look good. Their skin was burnt along with pieces of their clothes.

" What can we do?" NiGHTS asked as she looked at the two.

" We have to send them back to the real world...It is the only way for their dream bodies to recover." Owl said sadly. NiGHTS nodded and tried to lift Helen up when NiGHTS collapsed.

" NiGHTS!" Owl exclaimed as NiGHTS got her knees. " Easy does it NiGHTS, you used a lot of energy back there." Owl said.

" How are we going to get them home then?" NiGhTS asked as she slowly got up only to fall to her knees again.

" Wah wah.." A couple of baby voices said. Both Owl and NiGHTS turned to see the Nitopeans looking at them with determination.

" Wah!" One said causing the others to quickly move to both Helen and Will. In one swift movement they lifted both teens up.

" Wow you guys are strong-oh!" NiGHTS said as a couple of Nitopeans picked her up. They all gently walked over to the door, being careful not to hurt them anymore then they already are.

" Thank you," Owl said as they made there way to the dream gate. The Nitopeans that held NiGHTS stopped just before the gate while the others continued on until they made it to the end of the path. They gently release Will and Helen. The two bodies gentle floated away until a small light appeared. The light consumed both of them before fading away.

" They will return NiGHTS." Owl said as he patted her back. " In the mean time rest out here. Only Reala has the power to come here and he is far to weak to get you."

" Alright." NiGHTS whispered as she closed her eyes to relax.

Back in the dark kingdom where Wiseman laid Reala return. He walked into the broken ball room with very little pleasure. He had ran. He knew a punishment was to be made for running, but perhaps the info he gave would spare him, but he had to talk to his master. Their were things that had to be cleaned up.

" You look frighten?" A voice said. Reala turned to see Emma standing behind him. Her once beautiful eyes where black and dull. Braid and Flower floated behind her; playing with her hair and making it beautiful.

" I have something I need to speak about with my master," Reala said.

" So that is why you are scared?"

" Hush, I have no reason to explain myself to you." Reala yelled before storming away.

" You should. I have much more power then you." Emma said as she held a dark crystal orb in her hand. Flower and Braid giggled out of happiness and a bit of fear.

Wiseman stood just before the black mist. He was taking in the view of his new kingdom when Reala came in.

" Master Wiseman, I have my report." He said as he bowed before his master.

" So speak it Reala," Wisman said as his hands turn to look at Reala.

" Of course, but before I do. I must know...Is there such a being named Dreamica?"

**...**

**Shiek: cliff hanger buh buh buhhh. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter. I am also planning on writing a new story in the future.**

**Darkla: Shiek will edit later. **

**Finally I want you to reply on if I should or should not do a a little romance with Reala and NiGHTS. I have this story going where it could work either way so I want you to choose. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be seeing you soon. **

**Bye :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**Shiek: Yea another chapter and I new story idea! **

**Darkla: Yes and even if you have this new story idea Rebirth will be the main focus since you, the viewers, enjoy this story.**

**Shiek: Also to those who have read spellcasters love. I hate to say that I may have to delete the story. Not because I am tired of writing it, but I found myself not really enjoying how the story is going and I lost the file for it. However there is no conclusion on if that story is getting deleted or not. **

**Darkla: Anyways we hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Shiek: I also own nothing but Emma, Dreamica, Braid and flower. All rights go to the original creatures.**

**...**

Reala held his breath as he watched his masters eyes change from a calming yellow to a angry red. His body turned away from Reala and looked out at the world stained in her light. " What reason do you have for asking this Reala?" Wiseman hissed out as all his eyes glared down at Reala. Trapping him with their dark gaze.

" The name came up..." Reala replied.

" How?!" Wiseman roared.

" NiGHTS told me," Reala quickly spoke.

"NiGHTS...so she is alive..." Wiseman spoke to himself.

" You didn't resummon her?" Reala asked.

" Did you see her when I resummoned everyone!"

" Forgive me master." Reala spoke swiftly. _If master Wseman did not create her then who did. _" Master, please I must now if this Dreamica is real!" Reala pleaded.

" Be silences Reala...that demon is none of your concern. Just focus on killing NiGHTS,"

" But master, she has changed and I fear not even my powers will be strong enough." Reala said as he bowed his head lower to the ground. Wiseman turned his body to look down at Reala. His hidden lips sneared as he looked down at his pathetic creation. How dare Reala think of himself as weak. Did he not know what insults he spoke and to the one who created him no less. Wiseman eyes glowed with rage. Clearly being trapped in the darkness had weaken Reala. He would have to change that.

Reala sealed his eyes and waited for the attack to happen. However it never came...

... Back to where NiGHTS is ( :P I am so mean)

NiGHTS slowly drew the last note on her air flute as the song came to an end. She sighed and looked up at the clear NiGHTS sky. The stars glowed brightly at the dream gate. She slowly lowered herself to the fountain and looked at the now broken doors. She was not going to lie to herself. She hated not having Will or Helen around. With out their dreams it was just boring. She could always go to another dream gate but she really wanted to wait for her two friends to reappear.

" Its not like you to be laying around." Owl said as he flew over to her.

" I am just bored that's all..."

" They are fine NiGHTS, both of them woke up and are healing." Owl said.

" That's good." NiGHTS said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on her hands.

" How are you feeling?" Owl asked.

" I am fine...my new powers made me as good as new." NiGHTS said with a smile.

"...that's good..."

NiGHTS opened her right eye and looked at the old bird. " Alright, what is it..."

" Dreamica has asked me to summon you." Owl said.

"Really? Well where is she,"

Owl looked up with a hint of worry in his eyes. Follow me.

...Back to where Reala is ( Okay, I am not that evil)

Reala cracked one of his blue eyes opened to see why the blast had no gone through. He heard it clear as night but felt no pain. He opened both eyes and gasped. He was currently in a pink bubble that was protecting him from the blast. _What?_ " Oh come now brother, if you keep doing that then you will have no one left to play with." A female voice spoke.

Wisemans attacked stopped instantly at the sound of the voice. All of his eyes turned to glare at a dark corner of the room. Noticing the attack on Reala had stopped the pink bubble quickly popped setting the nightmaren free. Reala quickly turned to where his master was looking. Realas' eyes widen as a woman with long blonde hair and familiar pink wings walked into the dim light.

"Dreamica," Wiseman hissed out.

" So nice to see you as well brother...my you look well. Death certainly has made you look younger." Dreamica spoke.

" Be silence you wench!" Wiseman cried out.

Dreamica sweet smile turned into a dark glare that cause Reala to flinch. " Do not speak to me like that Wiseman. We may be opposites but I am still your older sister!' Dreamica said.

Reala eyes were so wide that it looked like they covered his entire face. _Dreamica is not only real, but she is my masters sister! _Reala stumbled back for a second. His master had lied to him. He deceived him and was going to kill him for a questioning him.

" Quite a lot to take in isn't Reala," Dreamica said as she turned to look at him. Reala couldn't reply all he could do was look up into those calm eyes...those familiar eyes...wait.

" Are you a nitopian?" Reala asked in a dry voice. Dreamica smiled at him before turning to Wiseman.

" Oh brother, I am hurt. You never spoke about me to your own creatures."

" You will be dead before they even now you exist," Wiseman spoke calmly.

" hhhhmmm we will have to see about that. How about we make a deal?" Dreamica spoke.

" What kind of deal." Dreamica smiled at Wiseman curiosity and placed her hands together.

" You remeber this place, right?" A blue bubble appeared and showed an image of a bright castle. Wiseman clenched a hand in anger.

"What have you done to my kingdom?" Wiseman spoke.

"Nothing much, I just gave it a little bit of light." Dreamica replied " Anyways I know how fond you are of this land. So the deal is that both our champions shall have a race against one another. If you win I will return your kingdom to you; however, if I win you return this land to me." Dreamica spoke. Wiseman remained quiet for a moment.

" Very well, You already now my champion." Wiseman spoke.

" Indeed, and he is quiet a champion." Dreamica said as she took a glimpse at Reala.

" Where is yours?" Wiseman spoke.

" Oh she will appear in three...two...one." Just as Dreamica said one a purple blast shot through the wall. Both NiGHTS and owl appeared infront of Dreamica.

**...**

**Shiek: Sorry for it being so short, but I really wanted to leave the story at this moment. The good thing is it will make me want to write the next chapter sooner. **

**Darkla: We would like to thank all of you who have continued to read this story. We know what it feels like to want to read another chapter but it doesn't come out in forever.**

**Shiek: Yeah, so I will try to post the next chapter really soon. I am also planning to start another story so that should keep me in the writing mood. Thanks once more to all viewers and I hope to see you soon. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Until we meet again!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Shiek: Another chapter.**** I own nothing but the characters that I have created.**

**enjoy :)**

**...**

Reala stared in shock at NiGHTS and owl. They were not ones to burst into the nightmaren world, especially NiGHTS. However, there they both were standing in front of of his masters sister. Protecting her in anyway that they could.

" Now that my champion is here, do we have a deal?"

" Wait, deal?" NiGhts voice spoke as she turned to look at Dreamica then slowly at Wiseman.

Wisemans' hands glared down at his old creation with hatred. A spark of amusement went through his eyes when she flinched away. It was small and would have gone unnoticed if he didn't know NiGHTS. His frozen face would have smirked at the thought of this waist of a creation going up against Reala again.

" So be it Dreamica." Wiseman said as he turned to look at his home that was swallowed by light.

" What deal my lady?" Owl asked as he flew up to Dreamica. She lifted her hand and began to pet him. Owl instantly fell into a calm trance.

" The deal is that our champions will have a race. Whoever wins desides the fate of this girls world and the old nightmearn world," Dreamicas blue eyes shifted to look down at Nights. " Are you up to this?"

To be honest NiGHTS was not sure if she was up for it, but she knew she had to do something. " Yes, I am." NiGHTS said as she then turned to Reala. " And I won't lose."

Reala was not really shocked by NiGHTS strong will, she had always had it in her. What capticated him was her eyes. They were not like her normal blue eyes. These eyes were glowing with a light that he had never scene before. They were captivating.

" Then tomarrow we shall have it," Dreamica announced. Realas eyes snapped up to the goddesses who shimmed with ancient magic like his masters.

" Very well, now leave us," Wiseman voice spoke behind Reala.

" As you wish dear brother, NiGHTS, Owl, lets go." Dreamica said as she made her way to the exit. NiGHTS and Owl quickly followed her. They didn't want to stay in a place that would be like hell to them.

" Why are you doing this?" Owl asked his goddess. " You own that land and you can easily take this one from him as well."

" I could, but not without hurting her," Dreamica said as she pointed across the room. In a small throne chair a young girl laid down on while two nightmaren fairies brushed her hair. " Her name is Emma, and if I force Wiseman to leave he will take her...I do not want any harm to come to an innocent child." Sensing herself being talked about Emma opened her eyes to look up at three beings that glowed in a warm light.

When the girls eyes opened NiGHTS and Owl looked at them in horror. They held nothing in them. No warm light that ever child had from their ideya. Even those who had it stolen had some form of light in them. She had none at all.

" Let go," Dreamica said as she grabbed onto Nights hand and placed Owl on her shoulder. The three of them quickly left leaving Emma a slight feeling of emptiness.

Slowly Emma lifted herself off the chair and began walking. Braid and Flower quickly fluttered behind her, still working on her hair. When Emma stopped both fairies crashed into her. They both looked over her shoulder to see Reala. He was currently laying on the ground in a glowling red circle.

The red circle had black mist flowing out of its deisgn and enter Reala.

" Emma," Said girl turned to look up at her master. " Leave him. I am giving him power for tomarrow."

" What is tomarrow?" Emma asked.

" Do not worry about that. I just need you, Braid and Flower to be somewhere tomarrow." Emma was confused for a moment but nodded her head.

While Emma and Wiseman were talking Reala laid on the floor in pain. He knew he would gain more power, but at this cost. He was willing to do it for his master though. As the dark power entered him though the pain was beginning to become to much. He quickly blacked out from it.

_A small Reala cried as he sat in a dark corner. His tiny hands could not hide the dark bruises and scares that covered him. Jackel and a few other nightmarens smiled down at the crying boy. _

_" What wrong Reala, as his favorite you shouldn't cry when someone hits you." Jackel said. Reala ignored him and just curled tighter in a small ball. Jackels smile turned into a sneer. " Stop crying!" Jackel said as he swiftly kicked Reala. His foot came straight into contact with the others cheek. A soft crack was heard as Reala fell to the ground._

_" Why did he pick you! I am far more suited to be his favorite!" Jackel cried out and he slammed his foot on Reala. _

_Someone...help__ me...__ Reals thought as he continued to get beaten. _

_" Leave him alone!" A female voice yelled out. Jackel and the other turned to see a tiny little NiGHTS. She stormed over to Jackel. He was slightly amused until NiGHTS jumped up and smacked his face. Being his only weak spot Jackel fell to the ground instantly._

_" You fall to the ground just from one slap...how pathetic," Nights said as she walked over to Reala " No wonder why your not his favorite you can't even protect yourself from someone younger then you." NiGHTS finished as she held Reala up. She had Reala lean most of his weight on her as the two of them walked away from everyone._

_Reala sighed as rag with water laid on his face. NiGHTS had dragged him out of their Master home and near the water. Reala didn't like being so far away but it was nice to have the water on his face. _

_" You need to stand up for yourself more," NiGHTS said as she came back with another wet towel._

_" What doesn't it matter I won't be hear for long," Reala said._

_" What do you mean?"_

_" I mean I am no longer not bruised. Master will see me as weak and kill me." Reala said._

_NiGHTS thought for a moment. " The we just won't let him see you." She stated._

_" What do you mean?" _

_NiGHTS smiled and dug into a bag that she brought with her as they headed out to get water. " Master gave this to me as a gift for my new year, but you need it more then I do." NiGHTS said as she showed a makeup kit. " Come on let me help you put it on." NiGHTS sweet young voice said. _

Reala awoke with a groan. Of all the things he had to see while he was getting his powers why did it have to be the time he was most weak. He shifted slightly on the ground. He could already feel his new powers awakening. Slowly he stood up on his feet and lifted his body up from the ground. He could feel it. I flow of energy that made him strong, fast and clear minded. He was ready for this race and he was willing to take down anyone who stood in his way.

At the dream gate three figure stood waiting. NiGHTS and Owl stood anxiously while Dreamica waited patiently. About an hour later two figures appeared. Wiseman and Reala glared at the three creatures that waited for them.

" Are you ready to lose sister?" Wiseman spoke in a confident tone.

" We shall see who loses." Dreamica said as her eyes began to glow. The world suddenly began to swirl with colors before they stopped. They were nolonger at the dream gate but somewhere completely new.

" I see..." Wiseman spoke.

" What is it master?" Reala asked

" Where are we my lady?" Owl spoke.

" This is not a dream world. This is the memory world. Otherwise known as the hall of mirrors," Dreamica spoke. " Here our to champions will race through the maze of memories. If you are stong willed then you should make it out alright...If you aren't then you will be trapped in your memories forever." Dreamica spoke.

" How will we now where to go."

" This world shits depending on your memories. Only you will know which way to go on your path." Wiseman spoke. " Well played Dreamica."

" I couldn't have you cheating now can I?" She spoke in a childish voice. Wiseman clenched one of his fist but ignored the comment.

" Are our champions ready?" Dreamica spoke. Both NiGHTS and Reala nodded. They both took a spot on a mark line the Dreamica had just created.

" Owl, on you mark." Dreamica spoek.

" On your mark...get set...go!" Owl said causing to lines of purple and red to quickly enter the maze.

**...**

**Shiek: To be honest I was planning on adding the race to this chapter but it late and I really just wanted to post something.**

**Darkle: we hoped you enjoyed.**

**Shiek: remember to leave a comment :)**

**bye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Shiek: Hey everyone. I know it has been a while but I am back.**

**Darkla: April is a busy month for Shiek.**

**Shiek: Yeah, I not only celebrated my birthday (18 years!) but three other birthdays and two anniversary. Also I know that I have not been really editing my story. Sorry about that :(. I just really want to get my story out before I worry about anything. **

**Speaking of stories...Enjoy the next chapter. ( I own nothing but Dreamica, Braid, Flower, Emma and James)**

**Darkla: Warning some violence and goer are in this chapter.**

**...**

As soon as Owl called out NiGHTS and Reala took off. They left nothing but a purple and red line as the entered the hall of mirrors Wiseman turned to look at Dreamica. " You will lose," He hissed out.

" We will have to see." Dreamica said as she watched the scene take place in front of her. Wiseman turned away and began to float his way to the finish line area. Dreamica looked at Owl. " Stay here Owl, make sure neither of them come out this way." Dreamica said as she turned and followed her brother.

Owl nodded and watched the entrance to the hall of mirrors with great interest. He didn't notice a pair of pink eyes watching him.

...

For a moment the mirrors lead both NiGHTS and Reala the same path. Reala looked in anger as NiGHTS gained a couple of feet ahead of him. He knew why as well. It was that human girls fault. He remembered entering the girls second door once. No one noticed him but he was there. The room was covered in glass and mirrors. He was not interested in that world, but it was clear that NiGHTS was gaining an advantage from this.

He watched her with hatred and interest as purple sparkles gently covered his face as he flew behind her. It amazed him how similar they are. While his powers were able to transport people by circling objects NiGHTS had the power to destroey them. She was dangerous and was created to destroey like he was, and yet she never hurt anyone that she was suppose to.

He glared hatefully at NiGHTS before she suddenly faded in front of him. Reala's eyes widened as he crashed into something. His eyes scanned over area and found nothing in front of him. Slowly he lift his hand up in front of him. It touched what felt like solid glass. It was cool under his fingers and slowly began to ripple like water the more he pushed on it.

" Help me!" A female voice cried out. Reala turned around and saw nothing.

" Reala!" The voice pleaded out. Slowly Reala went away from the glass and followed the sound. He entered a small hallway full of mirrors. As he pasted by them he didn't notice the change in his appearance. As he turned a corner he came to a dead end where one mirror floated in front of him. Curious, Reala floated over to see a young version of himself. He crouched down to his young self and looked at the boy.

He wore the same form of outfit Reala was currently wearing and he had large amount of make up on. The boys eyes held fear in them as he jumped out of the mirror. The current Reala jumped back as his young self began to run. He turned to see why he was running. A younger NiGHTS was currently being dragged by Cerberus.

" NiGHTS!" Reala screamed only to be pulled back. He watched with fear as Cerberus lifted NiGHTS in his mouth, gently enough to not kill Nights, but hard enough to hurt her. His feet quickly lifted off the ground only to be pulled down by a hand grabbing his ankle. He looked up to see Jackel staring down at him.

" The master wants to see you." He said as he lifted Reala into his arms. Reala yelled as he tried to break free, but he was to weak.

Jackel had thrown him into the throne room before slamming the door close. Reala quickly bowed to the ground. Wiseman was currently staring down at him with all of his eyes.

" I am quite disappointing Reala, do you know why?" Reala gulped.

" NiGHTS did something to displease you?" Reala asked more then stated.

" Yes," Wiseman said as two of his hands eyes shifted to look at the endless black ocean.

" What did she do?" Wisemans eyes glared.

" Why do you wish to know?"

" I do not want to do what she did." Reala spoke truthfully. Wiseman paused for a moment.

"Yes, you are not like her. You are accepting while she is definite. You are good while she is evil," A hand grabbed Reala and lifted him off the ground in a bone crushing grip. " Let me show you what happens to those who are disobedient." Both Realas gasped as the saw an image in the ocean appear. NiGHTS was currently being attacked by the yellow headed Cerberus.

The chained head showed no mercy as it bit down hard on the nightmarens skin. Ripping any pieces of the girl without killing her. NiGHTS had lost her voice two minute ago. Though she looked like she was screaming no sound came out. Her blue eyes were red and full of spilling tears.

" No! I don't want to see this!"Young Reala screamed as he turned away.

" Why?"

" Please, she showed me kindness...Don't let me watch her get eaten." Wiseman glared down at the boy in his hand.

" NiGHTS is weak. She cares only for herself...she did not care for you Reala. She was trying to turn you away from the light that you are born with. That was not kindness she gave you. It was manipulation," Wiseman floated behind Reala and continued. " She did not care about you. She only wanted to hurt you."

" But she..."

" Tossed my gift to you. If I had not learned that she had given it to you I would have punished you. She would have watched happily while you suffered, but I know better," Wiseman once more came infront of Reala. "Stay by my side Reala, and watch as everything you desire come to you."

" But NiGHTS,"

" Is a liar and will continue to manipulate you into thinking there is good in this world. Be smart my young nightmaren and turn away from it. There is no such thing as kindness." Reala looked deeply into his masters eyes

" There is no such thing as kindness." Reala said as turned to look down at NiGHTS. He held no smile, but he held no frown. " I will give up everything that I had learned from her. I will not suffer."

"...I did that, so why am I suffering" The real Reala turned around as his memories turned into a black fog. In front of him was the young Reala looking up at him.

...

Nights was aware that Reala was still behind her. She knew that she had to lose him before he did something. She notices a small entrance at the top wall that she was heading to. Quickly she flew up only to have the opening hit her in the face. NiGHTS cried out and touched her cheek. She saw nithing there but the mark on her cheek said otherwise.

Slowly she lifted her hand up to feel cool glass. She went to find another way when she saw Reala was no where in sight. _Did he get ahead?_ NiGHTS though with worry as she quickly floated down. She kept one hand on the glass until she felt an opening.

Feeling her hand give through she turned into the mirror entrance. It lead her to a small mirror hallway. She paused to look at each mirror. She gasped as she saw herself getting younger looking in each frame. She finally came to a dead end when one mirror stood floating in front of her. A young NiGHTS stood in the mirror looking curiously in front of her.

" So your human?" Hesitantly Young NiGHTS moved out of the mirror and floated past NiGHTS. The real NiGHTS turned to see she was in front of the dream gate. A boy with red hair and blue eyes smiled. He looked to be about nine years old and had simple light blue pajama's on.

" That's right. My name is James. Are you a clown?" Young NiGHTS smiled while the real NiGHTS grew fear in her eyes.

" No, James run!" Neither of the two kids heard her. She tried to grab James but her hand only went through him. Young NiGHTS laughed.

" No silly I am a Nightmaren." She then floated gently around him. " I have never scene a human up close before."

" I have never scene a Nightmaren before," James said. " You look cool and you can fly!" Young NiGHTS smiled.

" You can to, if you want." She said.

" Really!" Young NiGHTS nodded and drew out her hand.

" Just grab my hand." Without hesitation James did. They two of them laughed and played that whole night. James showed NiGHTS how to enter through his door and the two of them explored it happily. The real NiGHTS watched with sadness as the sun began to sink in James dream world.

" That was fun! We should do it again." Young NiGHTS nodded. James smiled at her before feeling somthing wrap around his leg. He looked down to see shadows grabbing him. He let out a fearful cry as he was dragged into a dark corner of his dream.

" NiGHTS!" Young NiGHTS was about to go after James when a large hand grabbed her. NiGHTS struggled to get free of her master grip but it was to late. James cried out as he was consumed by the dark shadow Nightmarens. His dream world began to crumble as they stole all of his ideya away, forcing James to leave the dream world. Young NiGHTS gave a harsh cry before everything went black.

She has woken up to see she was in her masters throne room. " You have betrayed me NiGHTS," Wiseman said as he floated into her line of vision. " You were to summon the nightmarens the second you saw the human."

" But master, he was so interesting and fun. It you just-"

" Be silent!" Wiseman roared. NiGHTS however looked on with anger.

" No, everyday we steal people ideya, but we don't have to. I have scene their dreams. They are not evil master. They are good." NiGHTS said as she stood up.

" You dare defy me!" Wiseman said. " You will suffer for this!"

" I would like to see you try," NiGHTS said. Wiseman nodded and blew a whistle. Cerberus stood proudly as it came to its master.

" Take the trader and teach her a lesson. I want her alive though." Wiseman said. Cerberus nodded and grabbed NiGHTS. She let out a scream, but still held defiance in her eyes. As she was being dragged she called out for her only friend. She didn't know that Wiseman had heard her cry out for Reala.

After watching her past life get tortured time went forward. It was like the world was a blur of colors until it came to a stand still. Young NiGHTS, who was beaten and hurt, laid quietly in her room. A knock came from her door.

" Enter," She said in a cracked voice. Reala stood in front of the open door. " Reala, I am so glad you are hear." NiGHTS said with a smile. Reala just stared coldly ate her.

" What is it?"

" I came to return these to you," Reala said as he through the make up all over NiGHTS injured body. NiGHTS cried out in pain. Reala quickly flew forward and punched her in the cheek. " You are a pathetic nightmaren. I hate you!" Reala cried out before he left the room.

" Why is my world crashing down on me?" Young NiGHTS asked as she turned to look at the real NIGHTS.

" I am sorry little one." She said as she held the injured child carefully. Little NiGHTS slowly cried as she clung to NiGHTS. " Hey," NiGHTS said as she wipped away her younger version tears. Her eyes turned to the window and Little NiGHTS followed her gaze. " When you can fly. Escape here, go to the dreamgate and you will find happiness."

" But Reala..."

" Let go of Reala. He has changed. Hold what you once knew of him close, but expect him to be different and to hurt you." You NiGHTS nodded. The real NiGHTS smiled as she press her head to her younger self. " Remember you are strong and this is what made you strong. You will overcome challengers and soon be free from all this pain." Young NiGHTS smiled.

The tiny body that NiGHTS held began to glow a bright purple. " Thank you," Young NiGHTS said before she faded away. NiGHTS smiled sadly and the room returned back to the mirror hallway.

...

Reala looked shock for a second as the Young Reala looked at him. Sighing Reala walked over to his young self. He crouch down in front of him. Young Reala smiled before gave out a scream filled with both shock and pain.

The real Reala smiled darkly as he dug his hand into his younger self. " You are so weak to think you are a part of me is disgusting. I am much stronger then your pathetic grieving ever was." A sibgle tear came from the boys eye as his body began to glow red. The room shifted back to normal and the young Reala was gone.

...

Both NiGHTS and Reala began there journeys once more. They both had a reason to win and thanks to the memories both were more determined.

**...**

**Shiek:...I did not plan on making this story dark, or this long...it just wrote itself...well I hope that you did enjoy it at least.**

**Darkla: Who will win? Until next time.**

**Shiek: Remember to review! **


	10. Finding Ideas

**Shiek: hey everyone. I know you are mostly hating me right now because you thought this was a new chapter. The truth is I am a bit stuck on what I want to do for the next chapter. So I need a bit of time to focus on it. I am not giving up on it though. **

**Spellcaster love- I honestly feel that this story is not coming out the way I originally hoped it would be. So for the time being I am going to delete it and re edit it. Sorry if you liked it. I was just not feeling it. **

**I know after a long time you might have been expecting a chapter. Well to make it up to you I did post a new story. I hope you like. I am sorry that this is not a new rebirth chapter. I am working on it now and hopefully it will be done soon. Thank you for waiting.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Shiek: Thank you everyone for waiting patiently. I know the notice was not what you were looking for when you saw a new chapter. Well here is the actual chapter. I only own the characters I have mention before. Nothing more**

**Warning: Has blood, gore and scenes that may be describes as scary. **

**Enjoy**

…**..**

NiGHTS continued through the maze at quick pace. For the most part the maze didn't seem to change since she had met her young self. The halls seemed to only lead her into one direction. Alert, she allowed herself to be guided by the mirrors in the hallway.

"Liar," Nights paused as a small whispered voice echoed through the hall.

"Hello?" She called out. The voice didn't reply. _Did I just imagine it_. Quickly NiGHTS continued on her journey. If she imagined it then something had to be there.

"Liar!" The voice snarled into NiGHTS ear. She turned around once more to see no one there.

"This isn't funny...show yourself," A familiar noise greeted NiGHTS. It came down the hall that NiGHTS was going through. NiGHTS hesitated as the noise got louder. Normally this sound calmed her out of any form of fear but this was not the case.

The reason was because of two things. One, was that it was the sound of Nights playing her air flute. Second, the song that was playing was a song that only she could play. Taking a deep breathe she continued to follow the music.

"Liar….fake….traitor!" The voice called out louder and louder as NiGHTS got closure. Fear crept it way into NiGHTS. She wanted to run and hide away from whatever was in the next room.

"Fear not me," NiGHTS turned to see her younger self in ghost form. "Listen to your advice and move forward. After all we did it before." The young NiGHTS then vanished into thin air.

"Thank you," NiGHTS called less fear NiGHTS ran into the room that was found at the end of her hallway.

Once inside NiGHTS found herself surrounded by mirrors. Her blue eyes gazed over every mirror to see no exit.

"I'm going to die. I have no way to escape," NiGHTS gasped as her voice echoed through the room. The only thing was that she did not say anything.

"Why did I do this? I knew I was not strong enough for this," NiGHTS turned to see herself in a mirror. This NiGHTS,in the mirror, however was scared.

The scared NiGHTS looked around the whole room before it gazed reached the real NiGHTS. "How could you do this to me!" It screamed.

NiGHTS back away in fright to hit another mirror. A note from her flute blared in her turned to see this NiGHTS playing her flute. It face was calm...to calm.

This NiGHTS cold lifeless eyes flickered over to her. It paused playing just to stare at her. The mirror NiGHTS remained calm as it collapse to the ground. NiGHTS slowly made her way to the mirror and kneeled down in front of this NiGHTS.

"Liar….faker…" The collapsed NiGHTS twisted it head in an unnatural way and played a screeching note.

NiGHTS held her ears and backed away into another mirror. Turning she saw that this NiGHTS had her eyes closed.

"Liar...faker" This NiGHTS mumbled before her eyes shot opened. The eye's were completely black. "Traitor,"

NiGHTS shook in fear at this NiGHTS."You're my nightmaren self," the mirror NiGHTS smiled wickedly.

…..

Reala found himself in a black hallway that slowly began to shift into mirrors. He frowned as he looked at a mirror of himself. The reflection made him look small and thin. Anger boiled in hesitation he summoned a black orb in his hand and shot it at the mirror.

The mirror broke but the imagine of his weakself was still there. "Pet…..Pet…" A voice called out.

"What did you call me!" Reala yelled as he summoned more orbs to his hands. "Show yourself," No voice answered.

Reala sighed before dismissing his power. "Whats wrong You need your master to fight?" Reala turned down the hallway he was going. His golden mask glowed brightly in the room at the end.

A form of comfort came over Reala before cation took over. "Can't do anything with his master….Pathetic puppet," Reala glared at the voice. His eyes scanned everywhere for the person making it.

Reala gasped."You," His younger self stood weakly in front of him. It smiled in pain as it began to talk. Reala winced slightly as blood fell out of the younger self lips. It continued to talk even though no sound came out.

His younger self smiled in satisfaction before dropping dead. Reala only gapped at the dead body.

"What wrong puppet? Going to cry? You can't until he orders it,"

"I am no puppet!" Reala yelled as he ran into the room that he was positive the voice came from.

The mask was gone and at the end of room a wicked Reala smiled. "I think you will find that you are," Reala glared in hatred at his reflection.

"Say that again," The image disappeared for a moment then reappeared in a mirror behind Reala.

"How disgusting. Look at you. Still hiding behind makeup I see. So gross."

"Shut up!"

"What wrong Puppet can't take it?" The original mirror image appeared once more. Real stood confused at the two mirrors. Each showing a different part of him. He turned once more to another reflection but this one was different.

This one was wearing the mask. As it did the mask seemed to slowly burn away his face. Reala instantly felt panicked at this. His master gift that he treasured was burning him away.

"Puppet,"

"Disgusting…" Those two voices that sounded so much like him bounced loudly in his ear drums. Reala backed away from all three figures.

He hissed in pain as he hit his back hard against another mirror. He turned around to see a broken mirror of himself. A self that he never wanted to see. One that was actually scared.

…..

NiGHTS couldn't get away from her mirror self. The room had no exit and every wall was just another mirror.

"You can't escape us you traitor," The mirror NiGHTS called out.

"I am not a traitor," The mirrors laughed and the nightmaren NiGHTS took lead.

"Not a traitor...look at yourself," nightmaren NiGHTS hissed out as she pointed to the pink wings. "You think getting a new mask and adding wings will change you make you good? Please, I am the real you,"

NiGHTS gasped as this nightmaren form began to push at the glass. Slowly the glas began to crack and separate allowing the image to become real. The nightmaren NiGHTS smiles wickedly and disappeared into thin air. She then reappeared right in front of NiGHTS. "This is who you really are. You are a nightmaren,"

NiGHTS screamed as her nightmaren self began to pull at her wings. "You are a liar, a faker, and a traitor!"

Tear blurred NiGHTS vision as each word sent a sharp pain through her. "I...I…" The nightmaren NiGHTS paused.

"Yes, admit it and turn back into what your are." NiGHTS clenched her eyes shut as she felt her darker self take over.

"Is this how you see yourself?" A strong voice asked. NiGHTS opened her eyes for a moment.

"Dreamica?"

"She can't save you now," NiGHTS screamed out at a harsh tug.

"...move forward," Young NiGHTS voice echoed.

Nightmaren NiGHTS gave out a cry as NiGHTS jabbed her elbow into her stomach. She then kicked the nightmaren away from her. The nightmaren NiGHTS glared as it began to summon its dark powers.

"I know now what this place is and how to escape it," The nightmaren ran forward but NiGHTS instantly jumped up and dodged the attack. "This place reflects my darkest emotions. right now," The nightmaren jumped into the air and tried to land a kick. NiGHTS blocked it with her arms then grabbed the nightmaren leg.

"I am scared of dying in here, and maybe I do wonder if I am dark because of who my first creator was but I learned something. This world knew all of my fears...even the ones that I don't even know about, and it knew how I always calmed myself down with my music," Her hand tightened around the leg. "You are nothing but my fears and just like all my fears I have to overcome them,"

The nightmaren NiGHTS hissed out and tried to swipe NiGHTS with its long nails. "I am not afraid of you." The nightmaren hissed in pain as it slowly turned into black dust. More NiGHTS appeared in mirrors but they seems much more happy.

The calm NiGHTS stood up once more with a hint of light in its eyes. It quickly began playing a happy tune. NiGHTS smiled at all the mirrors. They were no longer her fears. They were everything that made her who she was. Including all the good forms.

The only figure that was not there was the defeated nightmare. NiGHTS turned to its mirror to see it crack. The crack started off small before growing larger and larger before shattered into a million pieces.

NiGHTS smiled as a exit was revealed from the broken mirror. Swiftly she took off for the next exit. She was already sick of this place.

…..

Reala hand shook as he looked at all the mirror figures. "What's wrong Puppet?" The mirror Reala asked.

"Shut up," Reala yelled.

"Why?You're just a puppet that can't do anything without your master power," The mirror Reala smirked.

"I'll show you!" Reala yelled as dark orbs appeared in his arms.

"Oh? Using your power to beat me. The ones that your master gave you?" Reala gritted his teeth as the orbs disappeared from his hands. He would show that this Reala was wrong.

The mirror Real frowned and pushed his way out of the mirror. "Let us see if you can beat me puppet," The mirror Reala shot out a black orb. It hit Reala dead on.

The mirror Reala then grabbed Reala and began to strangle him. Reala mind filled with panic as he felt his vision slip away.

"You really are a pathetic puppet," This caused Reala to gain more energy. He kicked the mirror Reala in the stomach before throwing him off completely. _If I can't beat him with power. I have to beat him with brains._ Reala eyes fell to the mirror. He smiled darkly as his mirror self slowly began to sit up.

"I don't need Master Wiseman to beat you. I already know your weakness," Reala then rushed to the mirror. "There can't be a reflection if there is no mirror." He sent his fist straight through the mirror. It instantly cracked and the mirror Reala turned to dust. The real Reala smiled.

"You were the puppet," Reala said to the broken shards before entering the exist that the mirror once hid. He was going to win for himself now as well as his master.

…

**Shiek: I swear when I had this story in my head it was not this scary or gory...Oh well. One more chapter of the race. **

**Darkla: Remember to review and to leave a comment.**

**bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Darkla: So why are you hiding?**

**Shiek (Pokes head out from under desk): Because this chapter may have people hating the story.**

**Darkla: Why? **

**Shiek: Because we finally get to see NiGHTS new wings in action! No go away while I had from those who don't like the change.**

**Darkla (Rolls eyes): Ignore her strange actions. Anyways, shiek does not own anything but the previous character that she created before. Hope you enjoy. :)**

…**..**

NiGHTS sighed in relief as the hallway that she went through began to show light at the end of its tunnel. As the light got closer she increased her speed.

The white light blinded NiGHTs to the point that she had to shield her eyes away. After a moment of hesitation NiGHTS slowly opened her eyes to she was in a white room of light. There was nothing but white in front of her. Her eyes held confusion as she looked behind her to see that the entrance she came through was gone and she was left in nothing but a white room.

Slowly she moved forward with her arms spread out. She glided her hands gently through the air to see if there was anything solid in front of her. Nothing…

"Hello? Is anyone there?" NiGHTS called out.

"From what you learned and what you became will reveal what you seek. Choice wisely and you will be free," A voice called out.

"How?"

"From one path to another is what you will see. Be strong and cunning or be trapped for eternity." A pink light shot out of the left side of NiGHTS while a red one appeared on her right.

NiGHTS turned her head to her left to see a stainless glass door with a strange image on it. It appeared to be a pink jester. "Another one of Wiseman creating?" NiGHTS thought as she notice no wings or silver mask to indicate that this creature was on of Dreamica's.

She then turned her head to the right to see a familiar image of the mountain that held both Wills and Helen's last ideya at the top. "This must be the door. It is showing how I truly became free from that horrid creature! I know my path," NiGHTS exclaimed as she flew to the right.

"Are you sure?" The voice called. NiGHTS paused as she looked in fear at the door. She never noticed it from how far she was but up close she could see the terrible images of Wiseman as the mountain began to break. Then one of Wiseman's hand shifted on the glass to look at her.

NiGHTS recoiled as she realised the mistake she made. She was heading right into his trap again. Instantly NiGHTS took off to the other door. The jester seemed to smile as it took a seat in a lovely meadow. _Peace. _NiGHTS jumped for the handle only to fall a foot in front of it.

"What?" She looked down to see a shadow grabbing onto her leg. She let out a scream of terror as it began to pull her to the other door. She kicked and struggled to get out of the shadows grasped but nothing worked.

"The choice you first make is the one you must take," The voice called out.

"But I didn't want this choice! I want to be free and live happily with my friends in sweet dreams!"

"That is not what you picked. For you first life is this,"

"But I don't want it to be this way! What will happen when I go through the door!" NiGHTS asked in fear as it slowly began to open.

"A dream you will no longer be. Instead you will be its enemy," NiGHTS gasped as she saw her nightmaren self hanging unconscious on the door frame.

"You're going to turn be back into that!"

"And be forever here with me! Won't that be a glee?"

"No! No, you can't do this. I finally have a second chance…" NiGHTS froze. _A second chance...a second life. _Her head turned towards the other door. _I can have a second choice because this is my second chance to live the life I want to be! _The darkness hissed in pain and released it grip on NiGHTS.

"So wise I see. You can now leave."

…

Reala his in anger as the light in the white room burned his eyes. "Alright lets get this over with. What do I have to destroy now." Reala eyes searched light as he waited for some form of a clue to appear.

"Destroy? Heavens no, you can't destroy the path you will take. One wrong move will be your worst mistake," The voice said. Reala eyes scanned the room but found no sign of the person or creature.

"So what must I do then?" He asked.

"From one path to another is what you will see. Be strong and cunning or be trapped for eternity." A pink light shot out of the left side of Reala while a red one appeared on his right.

On his right was a glass door that showed the original nightmaren world. One that stood proudly with tiny hints of rumble that he could not remember seeing before. Reala almost jumped straight for the door had the other one not shine so bright.

The left side showed a beautiful pink jester that eyes instantly grabbed his attention. It smiled warmly at him and beckoned him to come forward. With little hesitation Reala did so. He took his first step forward. The jester mouth moved in a beautiful rhythm but no words would come out. Another step he took.

"My, you must be one of my master creations," The jester moved it hand out, waiting for Reala to grasp it. He took another step. His eyes took on a peaceful calmness and his expression showed a sign of peacefulness.

"I feel so at peace," He calmly said. He paused for a moment and the pink jester frowned in confusion. " I can't have peace. My master is waiting for me," He then glanced up at the beautiful jester. " I can and will one day steal this beauty,"

"Why steal when you can have her willingly?" The voice called. Reala smirked.

"Because I have something I must do first." His eyes looked down and noticed pink dust right in front of him.

" I see, so if I had ran into her arms I would have been forced to choose that door. You almost had me."

" I did indeed, but you are wise I see. So I will set you free. But be warned little thief what you wanted you may not be able to keep."

"We shall see about that. After all I beat you in this little trail. I am sure I can beat you wrong in that as well.

"We shall see." The other door opened up and Reala jumped into it.

…..

Both NiGHTS and Reala groaned as the woke up on the ground. The two stared at one another in shock for a moment. They then turned around to see that they were both out of the maze. "Did we just…" NiGHTS whisper was cut off by pain shooting up her back.

"This race is not over!" Reala cried out as he took off to the finish line that waited half a mile ahead.

"Thats right. Just because we beat the maze does not mean that the race is over…"NiGHTS cried out as one of wings spasmed in pain. Reala had hit the nerves on her back that connect to the wings themselves. The pain was making NiGHTs vision blackened but she refused to pass out.

She left out a breathe and did her best to fly fast. She was wobbling slightly and could barely see Reala. He; however, did see her. Real turned his body and flew backwards as he laughed at NiGHTS.

"Ha! I can't believe Dreamica actually saw you fit to be a guardian. You are nothing more than a second wait throw away," NiGHTS would have responded back if not for the fact that she might let out a cry of pain if she did. Her eyes turned to the finish line. Dreamica and WIseman stood patiently waiting.

"Just think NiGHTS, once my master wins we will have to homes. We will be stronger! Don't you like that thought NiGHTS. You failing and letting every good thing down," NiGHTS was thinking of that. She was think of the incredible worlds kids made, her human friends, nitopean friends, owl and Dreamica.

Reala laughter snapped her out of her thoughts. "Once were done here I will make sure you watch as we take over your friends world's nexts." That did it!

With every ounce of strength NiGHTS had she put it into her flying. _I will not lose to him! I will protect the ones I love and all that is good in the dream world! _NiGHTS felt the pain in her back go away and she felt lighter than she did before. NiGHTS turned her head and gasped.

Her once beautiful wings were now pink mist. The swirled happily around NiGHTS and consumed her in warmth. Reala stared wide eyed as NiGHTS silhouette began to change.

Her large shoes were replaced with more form fitting ones, her sleeves appeared more lace like and free, and the tips of her jester hat fell out to her feet. Once the mist cleared NiGHTS no longer had pink wings. Instead she had a whole new out fit. Reala gasped at the familiar image. NiGHTS was the beautiful pink jester.

…

**Shiek (Still hiding): So I kinda had this image of my own Nightmaren jester in my head before I wrote this story. Then I got the idea to make it another form of NiGHTS.**

**Darkla: So why are you still hiding?**

**Shiek: because I can.**

**Darkla: Fair point.**

**Shiek: Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and NiGHTS new transformation. (Don't worry it is not a permanent form and you will get more details on the look next chapter.) Till next time.**

**Bye :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Shiek: Thank you all for being so patient with me. I have had a lot going on with my real book and life.**

**Darkla: We are thankful to those who have left good feedback and are looking forward to the next chapter. **

**Shiek: Which reminds me. (hides under the desk)**

**Darkla: What are you doing.**

**Shiek:Taking cover for the next chapter.**

**Darkla: Why?**

**Shiek: Because NiGHTS new form is in here. (Takes blanket and hides under it."**

**Darkla:...okay then. We hope you enjoy this new chapter and we own no rights except for the characters that we have created. **

**Enjoy.**

…

Wiseman was not sure to be angry or shocked at the transformation he had just witness. His beautiful nightmaren creation was gone and replaced with…that. That was not the NiGHTS that he had created, or lost to in battle. Taking the anger route he turned to Dreamica.

"What have you done to my nightmaren," He hissed.

Dreamica looked at him and smiled. "You didn't think that I would allow NiGHTS the power of dreams? How foolish of you brother,"

Wiseman eye's darkened in rage."You dare call me a fool," all of his hand spread out around Dreamica, trapping her in his gaze.

She was unfazed though."Are you not? Brother you continually create nightmarens with no rest. You know that makes them weak and easy to kill. Just look at those sea nightmarens of your's any human can kill them," She then turned to look at the race in front of her. "I however store my powers to make my creations strong and healthier."

"You also make you army smaller,"Wiseman stated.

" That depends on what you think my army is,"

"Oh,and what is this army of yours?"

"Nothing for you to fear at the moment. After all this is just a race between them." Dreamica stated as she pointed to NiGHTS and Reala. Wiseman was going to say more when he noticed a movement of green from the corner of his eye.

"Agree,"

….

To say that NiGHTS was confused was an understatement. She had never felt this strong in her whole life. In fact the whole world seemed to have changed for her. She could make out every tiny detail in the world. She could hear the slight panting of someone in front of her.

NiGHTS crystal gaze follow the sound to was just standing there with shock over his face. "What?" NiGHTS asked as she moved over to him. She noticed that her movement seem to be faster and lighter than before.

Taking in the strange feeling she looked ather feet to see more form fitting look to her. "What the-" Her eyes moved over to a crystal stone below her. She was completely different than what she normally looked like.

"What-"

"**This is the power I gave you, NiGHTS,"** Dreamica voice spoke in her mind.

"What is this power?"

"**You didn't think those wings were just for decoration, did you? They hold your new powers inside them. Once you released it they transformed you into a dream form." **

"So this is the powers of dreams,"

"**Yes, now do what you came here to do. Take everything that you have learned and put it into this new form!"**

"I will," NiGHTS whispered. She turned back to Reala and effortlessly caught up to him. "This race isn't over yet," She told him before taking off once more.

Reala snapped out of his daze at NiGHTS words. In an instant he summoned a red orb to his hand. _I will not lose! _He through the orb straight to NiGHTS before flying off.

NiGHTS could feel the dark power coming fast at her. In a second she formed a pink bubble around her. The orb smashed into the bubble causing it to crack slightly but not hurt NiGHTS.

Reala didn't allow his shock to slow him down. He pushed himself to go faster while he continue to through orbs at NiGHTS.

NiGHTS noticed her bubble crack more. Her gaze turned from the finishing line to Reala. _I can easily try and attack him but that would slow me down, and if I just continue protecting myself he will just keep on trying to break my protection._ Her eyes went once more to the finish line. She was so close but with everything going around her it seemed impossible to reach.

_If all these things are slowing me down...maybe I just need to go faster._ NiGHTS began to summon as much power as she could. Then she started to send it to her feet.

Reala was instantly on guard when he saw NiGHTS begin to glow through the cracked bubble. "Just two more large attacks and then she is done," he told himself with the remain amount of power he had he summoned it to both of his hands. To large black orbs began to grow.

"This is it!" Reala screamed as he through on orb right at NiGHTS. She let out a terrified scream as her entire bubble shattered into nothing but she was not hurt. She turned her head to see Reala preparing the last one.

_I need to do it now! _With every last fiber of her strength she sent the remaining energy to her feet. "Goodbye NiGHTS!" She heard Reala call with a laugh. That laugh was short lived as NiGHTS took one step and instantly shot away from Reala and his deadly power.

Reala was shocked to see a pink light take off straight to the finish line. "No," He mustered the last of his strength to go faster than her but couldn't. Fear enter his eyes as he knew the outcome of this race. He had lost.

NiGHTS smiled in victory as she passed the finish line. She had won. Dreamica smiled as she slapped one of Wisemans' hands out of her way. She elegantly walked over to NiGHTS and smiled. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks," NiGHTS new body then began to fade into a pink mist. NIGHTs looked at another crystal to see that she was back to normal with her purple outfit and pink wings. "It's gone,"She said as she looked herself over.

Dreamica smiled "Of course you don't need that much power running in your body all the time. It could hurt you." NiGHTS could only nodded.

Reala had finally made it to the finish line to see NiGHTS once more back to normal. He turned his head to Wiseman."I'm sorry master...I have failed." Wiseman looked at Reala with little interested.

"Well brother," Both men turned to see Dreamica looking at Wiseman. "We had a deal. I suggest you do as to what you have agreed to."

Wiseman chuckled at Dreamica statement. "I have a better idea," He snapped his fingers and two seahorse nightmarens appeared with an unconscious owl. " You give me what I want and I will not kill your first creation,"

"Owl!" NiGHTS screamed.

"You wouldn't…"Dreamica said. It was soft but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"Now sister, we both know that I would." Dreamica body began to glow a light blue and NiGHTS both backed away from the amount of power they were feeling. Wiseman also took a step back but he didn't show fear.

"I am going to kill you," Dreamica hissed out.

"Do that and owl will die," To prove his point the two nightmarens began to squeeze Owl with there tails. "Now sister, all I am asking is for my land back. Return it to me and I will let Owl go,"

"What about the girl?"Dreamica said.

"She can stay in her cream world where I will not hurt her."

"You lying about something brother. I know you will not let that child go,"

"Honestly sister, can you take that risk? Owl is your first creation. He has been with you for you really want to seem him die?" Dreamica eyes shifted back and forth between wiseman and Owl.

NiGHTS could only watch in sadness at the confliction her goddess was going through. "You swear not to hurt the girl," Dreamica asked

"I do,"

"...Fine. Take your land back," Dreamica said.

"Good choice," Wiseman said as snapped his finger once more. The two nightmarens through Owl to Dreamica who swiftly caught him.

"If that is all I will be taking my leave."

"Wait, what about the girl? Free her at once!"

"That wasn't part of the deal.I said I would not hurt her I said nothing about returning her,"

"Don't you see that you are hurting,"

"I think she would disagree,"

"You lying-"

"Now sister do not be like that. After all don't let mothers and father judgement on you being the one to control dreams to be wrong," Wiseman spat out. "We are taking our Reala," Wiseman said as a black portal opened up behind him. Reala nodded and quickly entered the portal. NiGHTS could only look in shock while Dreamica held Owl protectively in her arms.

What had started as a victory for them ended in defeat." Until next time, sister," Wiseman called out before he disappeared.

…**..**

**Shiek:So the transformation isn't a permanent but it will happen so be prepared. **

**Darkla:Dreamica is ticked off now.**

**Shiek: Yes she is.**

**Darkla: What was with the parent thing?**

**Shiek: You will have to see in the next chapter.**

**Darkla: Well start working on it then.**

**Shiek: Okay! I hoped you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you for sticking to reading this story for so long. I am so happy to people enjoying it. **

**Thanks again. :)**


	14. Update: New Chapters will be coming soon

**Shiek: Hi everyone. I know you were most likely looking for a new chapter. Sadly it is still being written out. I am sorry if you are disappointed. Its just at this moment I am working at two jobs, going to college and publishing my book. **

**My book is in the final stages of being published and I hope that you will one day take the chance to look at it. Sorry, advertising to people who have been waiting so patiently for an update but are getting nothing is not good. **

**Anyways when it comes to writing that is my main goal at the moment. I know it is selfish of me to put forth a book that no one has read yet while I don't update one that people like. At least I hope you like. **

**It just with my schedule being so tight I have to make a choice on what I spend my time with. You may be thinking 'why don't you just write a chapter instead of writing this'. Well I really love and care that you enjoy my story. So I want the next chapter to be very special. I want to post thank yous and just make the next chapter beautiful. That takes time.**

**The next chapter is coming soon. I am not dead just very busy.**

**I thank you for being very patient with me and hope that you can wait just a bit longer. If you don't then I understand.**

**But I just wanted to give you an update.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Shiek: To those who are reading my stories. You are the best! I have gotten support from a good amount of people after I posted my last notice. Also I want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Darkla: Her heart is soaring at this moment….I think it just hit the window. (Darkla looks down to see a past out shiek.) Yeah it hit a window. Anyways here is the new chapter. Shiek and I do not own anything but the characters we created as mentioned in previous chapter.**

…

Wiseman took in a breath of air as he placed himself back on his throne. Everything was back in order...for the most part. Wiseman mind raced about the events that had taken place. He had indeed reclaimed his land and kept the powers he had acquired from the little human girl but something laid unsettled in his stomach.

His sister flash through his mind. She was no fool, and she was certainly dangerous. This lead him to think of his plan with Owl. Surely, she had seen the outcome of leaving her most precious creation at the beginning of the race? A chill ran up his spine as he knew that he had already answered to that thought.

Wiseman had never held much feared for his sister. She would take any insult, any fight and come back with a plan or remark. The days that he held fear over her was the days he himself felt pure fear. Because day like today would bring it out of her. The dark begin that was originally suppose to have taken the crown as begin god of Nightmarens.

(Flash back)

A small Wiseman with two hands swiftly flew through the air to his location. Though it was hard to tell from his stone like face he was smiling greatly. His left hand gazed at the dream pools. It was the area that all kids came to in their dreams.

There was a long gate that lead to a center pool. This center pool had very little interest except for it having tiny gates that lead to three smaller pools. Depending on what the child dream world was like these smaller pools would become a gateway.

He paused as he gazed at a little boy about twelve years old. Wiseman observe how the boy happily smiled as he jumped into the second pool.

"He must have already visit the Nocturnial world before." Wiseman noted before heading out to the see where white mist laid peacefully on top of the water.

With no hesitation he enter the mist until he came upon a throne room. It held four chairs and three were being used. Wiseman slowed to a halt as he looked at his mother and father. They were both the creatures of the dream world.

His mother, Eclipse, was as beautiful as her sweet dreams. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and she had long purple hair with a mermaid pink dress on. She ruled over Nocturnial, which was where a human personality laid and all good dreams came from.

His father, Lunar, was cold to all being but his family. He had worn a full mask to cover his face, but his red and black outfit was made for a king. He ruled of horrididon, which is where all bad dreams were created.

Dreamica sat elegantly in the throne next to Eclipse. Her blonde hair was covered by a black veil as she wore a red dress.

"My little Wiseman, how were the children's dreams looking?" Eclipse asked in a warm smile.

"They are fine mother, most of them are sweet dreams but I did see some of dad monsters enter them."

Lunar chuckled. "Nothing makes those sweet moment of a dream more precious then when some nightmares come in."

Wiseman eyes looked unconvinced as they fell onto Dreamica. "When I take over moms job and create a world of dreams. You nightmares will not touch them."

Dreamica rolled her eyes as she looked down at her lap. An egged gently on her and she could help but smile as she looked at it. Lunar noticed this a frowned a bit.

"Wiseman. where is your creation?" Eclipse asked. Wiseman looked around and shrugged.

"I think I lost it on the way hear….but don't worry I can make another one. I remembered what you showed me." Eclipse frowned at the but nodded her head. Wiseman eyes glowed in his hands before sending a light out in front of them on the floor. An egg laid on the ground.

"See, too easy!" Wiseman called out.

"It will never hatch if you keep losing them." Dreamica replied as she hugged her egg to her.

"Yeah, well what if I break your!" Wiseman yelled.

That day Wiseman found seven of the eggs that he had lost and recreated smashed in his room. His face fell as Dreamica held her egg out in one hand and his newest one in the other. "No one threatens my creations." Her voice said in a dark tone.

Wiseman felt so powerless as Dreamica easily smashed every bit of his eggs. It irrated him to no end but he knew that he could always make more. He wouldn't let Dreamica desire to protect her weak creation get under his skin. Besides he didn't even know the creatures that he had made. It was no lose to him.

Lunar and Eclipse watch for a century as the two made progress on their powers. Wiseman and Dreamica had began to learn how to create world for humans and more creations.

"Wiseman, why did you make this world for this child?" Eclipse asked as she watched the child walk slowly around a city.

"Because I figured that a city would be cool. I hear that is full of adventures and I have always wanted to see it."

"Sweet heart. That boy is likes more country life style...Don't you think he would want a more of a field than a city."

"Mom, this is my world. Let me create to how I see fit." Eclipse sighed and looked at Dreamica.

The world was full of monster but they were too well calculated for the world. They were so well done for fitting into the world that the person mistook them as part of a dream than nightmare. Lunar sighed in frustration and turned to Eclipse.

"We need to talk," Both spoke formally.

The night of the coronation had butterflies flying around Wiseman stomach. His father had taught him much over the past years. He understood his father's lesson more than his mother.

Wiseman knocked loudly at Dreamica door. He opened it slightly to see Dreamica looking out into the dream world, a small sniffle escaping her. Wiseman sat on her bed and waited for her to speak.

"Are you happy about this?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I get to rule over kids dreams!" Dreamica turn to him.

"That is not what I meant at all!" Wiseman looked confused. "Don't you remember anything! When we take our places as the new gods mom and dad are going to die!"

He had forgotten about that and staring at Dreamica was not helping him feel better. She was given him a look that always made him feel small. For a moment Wiseman had forgotten what had caused that look.

"Just get over it Dreamica! I will be the ruler of dreams and you will rule over nightmares!" Wiseman yelled as he stormed from the room. Dreamica looked both hurt and shocked at her brothers escaping body. She went her knees and began to weep.

"Come now, I can not have you crying on such a big day." Eclipse said as she appeared at Dreamica door. She walked over to her daughter and embraced her lovingly. "It is alright. I created my worlds, as well as your father, it is time you make your owns." Eclipse said as she lead Dreamica to the throne room. Wiseman was stood boiling in front of his father throne.

"For centuries we have watched you two and have both taught you lesson you needed." Lunar said.

"It is time that you take over as the gods of this world. Our creativity has slowly disappeared from our eyes...there is only one thing that must be done before we go." Eclipse walked over to Dreamica while Lunar walked over to Wiseman.

A crown appeared in both parents hands. "You must accept our gifts." Wiseman eyes widened.

"Wait! If I accepts dads then I will rule over Nightmares!"

"We deemed it best that you to take on a different rule than what you were born with," Lunar said.

"But I was prepared to rule dreams!" Wiseman yelled.

"Yes, but you are better at ruling nightmares than dreams….this choice was decided by your mother and I. As our dying wish we want you to accept the paths we are giving you." Lunar said.

Both Dreamica and Wiseman felt out of place. Though it had explained why there parents had switched on teaching them it still left uncertainty. "We know that you can both do this."

Wiseman silently took the crown and Dreamica took her mother's. Eclipse and Lunar smiles as their bodies began to turn white dust.

From outside the throne room all dreams and nightmares began to collapse. There worlds dying along with their creators. The dream pools soon fell into a deep abyss. Soon even the throne room itself broke away. Wiseman and Dreamica stood floating in darkness but neither had notice.

Their eyes were close as they began to focus their new powers. Dreamica voice was the first to speak out in the dark area. "I call upon the light of dreams that was descended to me by Eclipse. I shall create a world of happiness in my world of nightopia."

"I call upon the darkness of nightmares that was descended to me by Lunar. I shall create a world of darkness in the form of nightmarens." Wiseman said.

Then they both spoke as one. "We call upon those who dream. We open our gates and doors to you. May you enter knowing the sweet dreams and the wicked nightmares."

Both opened their eyes to show them glowing. A light shot out from both bodies and the dream pools were replaced with the dream gate. The world was no longer one from their parents but their very own.

Wiseman was proud of this idea but it was a bittersweet taste. He looked over at Dreamica. He could almost feel that look of her hidden behind her sadness. It angered him. She had once more belittle him and he could do nothing but watch it unfold. He hated this feeling, he feared this feeling...So he hated her along with fearing her.

(End of flashback)

"Not this time sister. I will destroy you and take what is rightfully mine." Wiseman spoke to no one as he clenched on of his fist. He would hate his sister again when he saw her and, hopefully, not fear her.

Not far from where Wiseman laid safely in his realm Dreamica stood out on the sea. Her eyes were dark with anger but she still held kindness as a child passed her. She was not going to let her brother take steal from her anymore.

…**..**

**Shiek: (After Darkla places heart back in.) To be honest I wasn't really thinking of this begin a chapter but for some reason once I started to think about it my hands just started typing.**

**Darkla: Interesting idea with how the world was made. Do you think they hate it?**

**Shiek: Not sure, but if they stayed around after seeing me transform NiGHTS I am sure they do not mind.**

**Darkla: You seem confident…**

**Shiek: The readers are so awesome. How can I not have a bit of confidence in them looking over my idea's. **

**Shiek: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a bit of backstory. I know it wasn't around the main character but I think that this chapter is awesome. Also for all of you who like me writing NiGHTS fiction I have a new story in mind. I am not sure if I am going to finish this story before I post the other one or if I post it while I finish this. Either way keep your eyes open. Thank you once more and Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
